Forever Yours
by Uki96
Summary: FLESH FOR FANTASY: PART II Peter et Jordan deviennent de plus en plus proches les semaines passant, quand tout à coup, l'Adjoint se fait kidnapper. Et soudain, tout le beau monde de Beacon Hills apprend leur relation. Y compris le Shérif. Qui reçoit un remerciement très spécial de la part de l'Adjoint Parrish.


Holaaaaaaa que tal ? (non je parle pas Espagnol, dommage). Voici la deuxième partie de la traduction (la première étant Flesh For Fantasy)

J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant la fic !

 **Rating :** M  
 **Auteur :** bev_crusher1971  
 **Résumé :** Peter et Jordan deviennent de plus en plus proches les semaines passant, quand tout à coup, l'Adjoint se fait kidnapper. Et soudain, tout le beau monde de Beacon Hills apprend leur relation.  
Y compris le Shérif.  
Qui reçoit un remerciement très spécial de la part de l'Adjoint Parrish.

 **Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf se finit enfin, et Jeff Davis pourra enfin arrêter de massacrer les persos. L'histoire n'est pas à moi ! Je ne suis que l'humble traducteur ! **  
Warning :** BDSM  
 **Beta :** Bruniblondi et Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu qui m'ont bien aidé durant mes travers de traduction XD

ENJOY !

* * *

L'oreiller était moelleux sur son visage, et la respiration de son Dom était une caresse sur son cou. Lentement, Jordan Parrish ouvrit les yeux, se sentant légèrement déphasé. Puis, tout lui revint en tête et il hésita entre retourner se coucher, ou sauter partout et courir.

Il s'était endormi dans les bras de son Dom.

Cela faisait une éternité que cela ne lui était pas arrivé, et il se sentit mal immédiatement. Il devait se barrer d'ici et vite !

Il devait partir avant que son Dom ne se réveille et lui dise de partir.

Très doucement, il se dégagea des bras de son dom, et essaya de se glisser hors du lit. Un dernier regard attendri envers son maître, qui dormait paisiblement et il se leva.

Ou du moins il voulut, mais une main puissante se referma autour de son poignet, le tenant fermement. Il fut tiré à nouveau vers le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé et un bras s'enroula autour de sa hanche.

« Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à quitter le lit, mon garçon ? »

Son esprit était complètement vide et, par réflexe, il répondit automatiquement :

« Non, Maître. »

Son maître se colla contre lui, au point de sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

« Donc, murmura-t-il, le mordant gentiment. Pourquoi est-ce que je me réveille avec mon soumis qui essaye de m'échapper ?

\- Je… je suis désolé, maître, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh non. Pas encore, murmura Peter Hale dans son cou tout en le mordant plus fort cette fois-ci. Mais tu le _seras_. »

Un doigt fin se glissa à l'intérieur de son intimité, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Ni de soupirer de satisfaction quand le doigt se retira et qu'une claque rapide arriva sur ses fesses.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais partir, mon garçon ? »

Les instincts de Jordan agirent avant lui. Être honnête, avait été l'une des premières choses qu'il avait appris de Peter Hale. Sois honnête, et tu recevras ou une récompense, ou une punition. Mais dans les deux cas, tu apprécieras les deux. Mens ? et la punition sera un souvenir mémorable, et pas à cause du plaisir.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de dormir avec mon maître. »

Il avait répondu honnêtement. Une douce morsure fut la récompense tant attendue.

« Celui qui t'a appris ça était stupide. »

Son maître avait marmonné ses paroles contre sa peau, se rapprochant à nouveau de lui, et glissant deux doigts dans son intimité.

« J'aime me réveiller avec mon soumis déjà prêt à satisfaire mes besoins. Je veux pouvoir me satisfaire dès le matin. »

Trois doigts cette fois-ci, détendant son intimité, avant de trouver sa prostate, le faisant se crisper et gémir. Dans un mouvement rapide, Peter le fit se retourner sur le ventre et rentra son sexe en un seul coup. Jordan cria.  
Bien qu'il fût toujours ouvert de la folie de la nuit dernière, Peter Hale n'était en aucun cas 'petit' et cette préparation était de loin insuffisante.

Son cri fit grogner de plaisir l'homme au-dessus de lui et le fait de savoir qu'il avait satisfait son maître lui suffit pour se détendre.

Il soupira de bonheur et, sans même le remarquer, il glissa dans son espace de soumission, se laissant aller pour le bien de son maître.

* * *

Peter sentit l'exact moment où son soumis se laissa complètement aller et bon Dieu que son loup aimait ça. Se réveiller avec le jeune adjoint essayant de se barrer n'avait pas été particulièrement plaisant à vivre. Et donc une petite baise pour montrer à son soumis quelle était sa place lui semblait être la meilleure solution à ce problème.

Il continua ses va-et-vient dans le jeune homme si accueillant, l'amenant au bord de l'orgasme, jusqu'à ce que, au bout d'une demi-heure, il le laissa jouir. Gémissant, Jordan jouit sur le matelas, pendant que Peter se répandait en lui.

Lors de sa jouissance, il mordit profondément la chair du cou, faisant encore crier son garçon, à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, le marquant à l'extérieur et l'intérieur.

Avec un sourire de bienheureux, Jordan s'écroula sur le matelas, Peter à sa suite.

« Avant que tu rentres à la maison ce soir, murmura Peter contre l'oreille de son soumis, tu recevras une longue fessée de ma part. Comme ça, quand tu voudras t'asseoir demain, tu te rappelleras bien à qui appartient ce joli petit cul. Compris ?

\- Oui, Maître, murmura Jordan avec respect, se rapprochant de lui. »

Ah, voilà c'est ça qu'il voulait voir, pensa Peter.

Il ne voulait pas trop s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment, pourquoi il s'était énervé, et même vexé, de trouver le jeune homme essayant de partir. Ce n'était que leur quatrième fois ensemble et la première fois que Peter avait ramené Parrish chez lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi la nuit dernière lui avait semblée si parfaite. Et encore plus ce matin.

Peter jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Il était six heures et demie du matin, un dimanche. Son soumis devra payer pour avoir osé le réveiller aussi tôt.

Il rapprocha le jeune homme endormi près de lui, ignorant royalement son loup intérieur qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler ''compagnon'' et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Jordan se réveilla quelques heures après, son corps toujours collé contre celui de son Dom, mais son esprit beaucoup plus clair désormais. Calmement, il essaya d'analyser ce qui s'était passé hier et encore tôt ce matin.

Il était allé au club la veille. Après avoir rencontré Peter Hale là-bas pour la première fois, il n'avait quasiment pas osé y retourner, ayant peur que la scène qu'ils avaient fait ensemble n'avait été qu'un simple jeu pour le plus vieux. Quand, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait dû choisir entre péter un câble comme un adolescent au boulot ou retourner au club pour une bonne flagellation il avait choisi ce dernier.

Et donc, il avait pris un week-end de congés, s'était bien habillé, et avait pris le taxi pour aller au club. Le videur le connaissait plutôt bien et l'avait même salué avec un sourire et une petite tape sur le cul.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ledit videur était projeté contre un mur, dix centimètres au-dessus du sol, par un loup-garou passablement irrité qui ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt, l'étouffant à moitié.

Il avait fallu à Jordan beaucoup de persuasion et la promesse d'une fellation, pour que Peter se décide enfin à lâcher le pauvre homme qui ne faisait que son travail en flattant son postérieur.

Apparemment, un peu trop au goût de Peter.

Son Dom l'avait ensuite agrippé par le poignet et plus ou moins attiré dans un coin, où il l'avait poussé à genoux, et lui avait forcé l'entrée de sa bouche avec son sexe, un simple ''je ne partage pas mes soumis'' en guise d'explication.

Cela avait été leur deuxième rencontre.

Peter murmura dans son sommeil et Jordan trouvait cela (pas du tout) adorable… Bon, peut-être un petit peu.

Tel un ours en peluche, il fut brutalement rapproché contre la chaleur du loup-garou, pas complètement éveillé.

Leur troisième rencontre avait été une surprise pour lui.

Cela avait été une semaine plutôt dure pour la meute. L'un d'entre eux avait été capturé et Derek était en pleine transe vengeresse, manquant de laisser une traînée de cadavres à sa suite. Seul le Shérif, fatigué de tout cela, avait dû lui dire que le kidnappé était Stiles et que cela expliquait donc la réaction si violente de Derek.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on enlève son petit-ami.

Et vraiment ? C'était quoi le problème avec ce gamin ? C'était le plus gros fauteur de troubles dans tout Beacon Hills.

Peter était venu dans le bureau du Shérif après qu'ils aient découvert Stiles, l'amenant à son père et son petit-ami. Peter ne ressemblait… à rien. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, avait pensé Jordan.

Posant ses mains sur le bureau de l'Adjoint, il s'était penché vers lui et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

« Ce soir, huit heures au club. Et ne. Sois pas. En. Retard ! »

Il s'était ensuite redressé et avait quitté le bureau sans un regard en arrière.

Cela avait été leur troisième rencontre. Peter avait été… étrange cette nuit-là. Plus étrange que d'habitude si cela était possible. Il avait été plus dur. Violent. Ses coups de fouet avaient une certaine férocité qui avait failli faire dire à Jordan son mot de sécurité. Mais à la dernière minute, Peter avait arrêté et lâché le fouet, libéré Jordan de la croix, et l'avait porté sur le lit. Ils avaient ensuite passé l'heure suivante à se câliner, avec Peter n'arrêtant pas de lui dire à quel point il était désolé de s'être acharné sur lui.

La quatrième rencontre les avait amenés ici. Jordan, endormi dans les bras de son Dom, un dimanche matin. Ils s'étaient vus au club la nuit dernière, mais avant que Jordan n'ait pu se diriger vers leur salle, Peter l'avait saisi et avait grogné.

« Nous allons chez moi ce soir. Allons-y. »

La scène d'hier avait été aussi intense que toutes les autres. Et pourtant, quelque chose était différent. Est-ce que cela avait été les coups de reins langoureux ? La fessée doucereuse qu'il avait reçu au début ? Jordan n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« J'imagine que nous aurons besoin de parler, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna soudainement Peter dans son dos.

Jordan était surpris. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que le plus vieux s'était réveillé.

« Quoi ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Parce que bien sûr, rien n'était pire que la phrase ''nous avons besoin de parler'', pas vrai ?

Un baiser, une gentille morsure et puis il fut poussé hors du lit.

« Va me faire du café, mon garçon. J'ai vraiment besoin de ça avant de pouvoir parler. »

Lorsque Jordan se leva, il se rendit compte à quel point ses genoux tremblaient et il se réprimanda intérieurement pour ne pas s'effondrer et pleurer aux pieds de son maître de ne pas le laisser.

Il réussit à ne pas craquer.

De très peu. Avant même qu'il n'ait quitté la chambre, Peter était soudainement derrière lui à nouveau. Et merde, vive les loup-garou et leur vitesse.

« Hey, murmura-t-il, caressant le menton de Jordan d'un doigt. »

Il lui fit tourner la tête, afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, promis. D'accord ? »

Jordan approuva, silencieux. Un autre baiser, cette fois-ci sur la bouche et Peter le poussa gentiment en direction de la porte.

« Okay, maintenant arrête de faire une tête comme si on t'avait volé ton jouet préféré et va me faire ce putain de café. »

Dire que Jordan était confus était l'euphémisme de l'année.

* * *

Peter se mit à grogner dès que Parrish fut hors de portée.

Il avait ses raisons pour ne jamais prendre de soumis à temps plein. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait mis du temps avant d'accepter le fait qu'il aimait dominer ses partenaires. Il avait ensuite rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui appartiendrait à lui et rien qu'à lui. Ses amis s'étaient moqués de lui, lui disant d'aller s'acheter un chien s'il voulait quelqu'un pour lui obéir.

Sa première fois où il avait dominé quelqu'un avait été un désastre. Le pire avait été évité parce qu'un autre Dom était présent durant la scène et qu'il avait tout arrêté. Ledit Dom avait ensuite été son professeur, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Les années passant, il était devenu un vrai maître et avait eu beaucoup de scènes avec différents soumis. Et pourtant, pas un n'était celui qu'il recherchait vraiment. Le moment où il mentionnait ce qu'il attendait dans une relation, ils prenaient tous la poudre d'escampette.

Et vite !

Il s'était posé des questions. Si son envie d'une relation avec quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour lui, qui serait toujours son soumis, était si étrange et anormale, pourquoi avait-il appris qu'il y avait un nom pour cela : 24h/24 et 7j/7 ? Si cela avait un nom, alors ça ne pouvait pas être si anormal que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais, après quelques années, ne trouvant pas chaussure à son pied, il se résolut à l'idée qu'il resterait seul, hormis quelques soumis de temps à autre au club.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, plus ou moins, sur l'Adjoint Jordan Parrish.

Après leur première session, Peter aurait pu être capable de laisser l'Adjoint et sa soumission si naturelle.

Aurait pu.

Et ça aurait ? été la dernière fois.

Après leur deuxième rencontre, il sut qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas développer de sentiments à l'égard de ce jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux émeraude.

La troisième fois était un désastre à ses yeux. Il était sous tension dès lors que le gosse de Stilinski avait disparu. Pas seulement parce que c'était le gamin de Derek et qu'il avait vu à quel point il était blessé par la disparition, mais encore plus parce qu'il avait imaginé sa réaction si c'était l'Adjoint qui avait disparu.

Déboulant dans le bureau du Shérif et voyant son garçon assis à son bureau, quelque chose avait changé en lui et il lui ordonna d'aller au club le soir même.

La scène avait été incroyablement violente et en quelque sorte libératrice pour Peter. Mais en plein milieu, l'odeur de son garçon avait changé. De désir et envie, elle était passée à la peur et quelque chose proche de la panique.

Immédiatement, Peter avait arrêté ses coups de fouet et pendant un moment, il avait regardé le dos de son garçon l'esprit vide. Ce qu'il voyait n'était que des lacérations rougeâtres et des hématomes. Et à un endroit, la peau saignait et la goutte descendait le long du dos de Parrish. La peur de perdre son garçon l'avait fait réagir si violemment qu'il avait failli le blesser de manière grave, ne le rendant pas mieux que ses anciens Doms.

Rapidement, et honteux de son comportement, il l'avait détaché et transporté jusqu'au lit. Le tenant contre lui fermement, il l'avait caressé avec douceur, s'excusant encore et encore. Et ce fut le moment où il sut qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme de profonds sentiments.

Et cela le terrifiait.

Il était, après tout, quelqu'un qui n'était pas si apprécié que ça.

Et maintenant, son garçon était dans sa cuisine, lui préparant une tasse de café, et il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à le laisser repartir ce soir. Son regard glissa en direction du tiroir de sa table de nuit qui contenait bien plus qu'une simple bouteille de lubrifiant.

Il soupira à nouveau, se tapant la tête contre la porte. Il était diablement baisé.

* * *

Son maître était assis sur le canapé, buvant son café tranquillement pendant que Jordan était agenouillé sur un oreiller à ses pieds, sa joue reposant sur son genou.

Environ une heure et demie étaient passées avant qu'ils ne quittent la chambre et même si Jordan savait qu'ils n'allaient pas parler de quelque chose de grave, il était toujours un peu stressé. Une main puissante passa dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux.

« J'aurais pu arrêter après notre première session, murmura Peter, n'arrêtant pas ses caresses. Peut-être même après la deuxième. »

L'estomac de Jordan effectuait des loopings et s'en était quasiment douloureux.

« Mais la troisième fois, après t'avoir blessé… il n'était pas question de te laisser partir. Ni même maintenant. »

Jordan releva les yeux, surpris.

Peter retira sa main et poussa gentiment sa tête de son genou. Il posa ensuite ses coudes sur ses genoux et plongea son regard dans celui de Jordan.

« J'ai besoin de te dire cela, mon garçon. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais eu de soumis. Si je trouve quelqu'un qui correspond à mes critères, je sais que je deviens très possessif. Et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai trouvé personne qui avait envie ou était capable de supporter de telles attentes. »

Je le peux, moi, voulait crier Jordan. Je le peux et je le veux. S'il vous plaît, Maître, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous le montrer.

Mais il resta silencieux. Il attendit d'avoir la permission de parler. Son silence eut l'air de combler son maître, qui lui sourit.

« Si nous continuons comme cela, tu dois être absolument sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Que _je_ suis ce que tu veux. Sinon, nous devrons nous arrêter de suite. Parce qu'une fois que tu m'appartiendras, je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

Les yeux verts se perdirent dans ceux, bleus, de Peter, et pendant un moment, Jordan ne put respirer. C'était le moment, comprit-il. Ses rêves, ses besoins, ses désirs. Tout lui était présenté sur un plateau d'argent. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Peter continua.

« Mais tu dois savoir que je suis… disons que je ne suis pas le Dom habituel. On peut dire que je suis un peu cassé à l'intérieur. »

Il se mit à rire jaune et Jordan sentit son cœur se presser douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Petit à petit, il se rapprocha plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau reposer sa tête sur le genou de son maître.

« Je ne vous vois pas comme cassé, Maître, dit-il avec conviction, le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Peter sourit et caressa sa tête avec douceur.

« Je veux que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques, murmura-t-il. Je veux que tu sois mon soumis, dans les scènes, mais aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Jordan approuva de la tête, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

« 24h/24 et 7j/7, Maître, répondit-il dans un souffle. »

Les pensées dans sa tête tournaient à plein régime. Cela voulait dire quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour lui. Qui prendrait soin de lui. Qui le protégerait. Quelqu'un qui rentrerait à la maison le soir et lui ferait oublier les terribles choses qu'il pouvait voir au boulot.

Et vice-versa.

Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer et rendre heureux. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait servir.

« Je sais que c'est quelque chose d'énorme, mon garçon, marmonna Peter. Et je sais que nous devrons établir quelques règles si nous voulons vraiment faire ça. Premièrement, je veux que tu saches que tu n'as pas besoin de quitter ton travail, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est souvent la première question.

\- S'il vous plaît, Maître, sortit Jordan. S'il vous plaît. Je veux cela. Plus que tout. Et oui, je suis sûr ! »

Une main apparut et se saisit de ses cheveux, dans une poigne quasi douloureuse et il fut attiré dans un baiser brutal. Avec un soupir de contentement, Jordan ouvrit la bouche, se laissant aller face à cette merveilleuse sensation donnée par cet homme si étrange.

« Il y encore une petit chose, Jordan, dit Peter calmement. »

Jordan, et non 'garçon', avait-il remarqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, curieux. »

Parce qu'après tout, ils venaient de discuter de tout cela, qu'est-ce qu'il manquait à présent ?

« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te donner. Quelque chose que je voudrais que tu portes pour moi. Pas au travail bien sûr, mais quand nous sommes à la maison. »

L'espoir grandit à nouveau dans le cœur de Jordan. Se pourrait-il que… ?

À nouveau, il fut gentiment poussé sur le côté et Peter se leva.

« Je reviens tout de suite, murmura-t-il. »

Jordan le suivit du regard. Il entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner, puis le bruit de l'ouverture et fermeture d'un tiroir. Les pas se rapprochèrent à nouveau de lui. Il baissa les yeux au sol, n'osant pas relever la tête. Il entendit ensuite la voix de Peter.

« Ferme les yeux, mon garçon. »

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit quelque chose de lisse se fermer autour de sa gorge. Du cuir souple, une boucle sur la nuque, et des larmes se mirent à jaillir de ses yeux.

Un collier.

Il resta prostré comme cela, un soumis et son collier aux pieds de son maître. Et il sentit un sentiment de paix profonde l'envahir.

« Merci, Maître, gémit-il et il sourit. »

* * *

Cela devint une routine.

Une fois Jordan rentré à la maison, il rangeait ses clés sur la table à l'entrée et se saisissait du collier. Ses vêtements étaient retirés durant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre, où il les déposait sur une chaise. Ensuite, il partait à la recherche de son maître. Une fois trouvé, il se mettait à genoux, à côté de ses jambes et avec un soupir de soulagement, il pouvait enfin se détendre.

Peter chérissait ces moments, il adorait passer ses mains dans les cheveux lisses pendant qu'ils discutaient de leurs journées respectives.

Il connaissait les horaires de son garçon, donc il savait quand rentrer chez lui pour l'attendre. Il savait quand il devait commencer à écouter pour l'entendre garer la voiture. Il savait quand il devait s'attendre à l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Il savait que son garçon l'appellerait si jamais quelque chose se produisait au bureau, et qu'il arriverait en retard.

Mais ce soir, aucune voiture ne vint. Aucune clé ne fut déposée. Aucun bruit de pas qui signifiait que son garçon était rentré.

Après un moment, Peter regarda sa montre, et il vit qu'il était bien après l'heure habituelle de travail de l'Adjoint. Il se saisit de son téléphone au moment où il entendit une clé tourner, mais il ne reconnut pas l'odeur de son garçon. En silence, il se dirigea dans la cuisine, et ferma la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir qu'un simple rai de lumière. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il y avait toujours quelques personnes à Beacon Hills qui adoreraient le voir mort et enterré. Et ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il appréciait passer du temps dans l'appartement de l'Adjoint. Même s'il était sûr que personne n'était au courant de leur petit arrangement. Ils voyaient cela comme une excentricité de plus de Peter Hale. Jordan lui avait parlé une fois d'une conversation qu'il avait entendue alors qu'il attendait pour son café. Deux mecs parlaient de Peter et lui et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi l'Adjoint voudrait supporter 'le timbré de service'. Parrish lui avait aussi dit qu'il avait dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tabasser les deux cons.

Et sa voiture était plus souvent garée devant l'appartement que celle de Jordan.

Donc, qui que soit la personne entrant à l'intérieur de l'appartement, elle devait savoir qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit présent.

C'était Stiles.

Stiles qui avançait avec prudence dans l'appartement.

« Y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-il, regardant autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être attaqué par un animal sauvage. »

Peter sourit, tel un prédateur. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas peur pour rien après tout.

« Y a quelqu'un ? Peter ? Peter l'Oncle Pervers ? T'es à la maison ? »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Pervers ? Il n'était pas pervers. Okay, peut-être que si, un petit peu. Mais tout d'abord… que faisait Stiles Stilinski dans l'appartement de son garçon ?

Dans sa chambre, pour être plus exact. Il se glissa en silence derrière le jeune homme et il put l'entendre se murmurer à lui-même.

« Bon, il a besoin de pyjamas, brosse à dents, des sous-vêtements propres et… WOW ! »

Peter avait finalement décidé qu'il n'aimait pas Stiles fouillant dans les affaires de son soumis et avait plus ou moins fait reconnaître sa présence derrière lui. Il adorait se dissimuler et surprendre les gens de temps à autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grogna-t-il, adorant la pâleur soudaine du visage de Stiles. »

Stiles se raidit et répondit.

« Je suis juste ici pour prendre deux-trois bricoles pour l'Adjoint. Il… Il s'est blessé aujourd'hui durant une attaque. »

Stiles était déjà en train de chercher à nouveau parmi les sous-vêtements de l'Adjoint, il ne vit donc pas Peter pâlir.

« Où est-il ? »

Stiles se retourna, le regardant avec suspicion, puis il répondit avec lenteur.

« A l'hôpital, la mère de Scott le surveille. Il va bien, juste un peu secoué et quelques hématomes et… »

Peter n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase.

La vitesse des loups-garous avait plus d'un avantage.

* * *

« Quand puis-je rentrer chez moi ? »

Mélissa sourit. Défoncé aux médicaments, l'Adjoint ressemblait à un enfant boudeur et était absolument adorable. Elle s'approcha du lit et raffermit les oreillers une fois de plus.

« Vous savez que vous devez rester pour la nuit, Adjoint, dit-elle avec douceur. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs si vous avez un traumatisme crânien ou non. »

Jordan Parrish ferma les yeux et respira longuement. Il murmura ensuite quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Quelque chose à propos d'un maître et de pas content.

Quelqu'un frappa avec lenteur à la porte et sans même y réfléchir, elle répondit, ''Entrez''.

Avec un sourire, le Shérif entra.

« Comment va mon Adjoint ? demanda-t-il tout bas, remarquant les yeux fermés dudit Adjoint.

\- Il déteste les hôpitaux, se moqua-t-elle. Ça doit surement être un truc de policiers. Est-ce que vous avez pu trouver ses affaires ? »

Le Shérif secoua la tête et répondit.

« Pas encore. J'ai envoyé Stiles pour qu'il les récupère. Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Scott, qui attendait à l'extérieur, choisit cet instant pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

« Est-ce qu'il s'en sortira ? »

Mélissa acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, mon chou. Il a été très chanceux que vous l'ayez trouvé aussi vite. Sinon, il aurait pu avoir une hypothermie importante, en plus de ses blessures. »

Elle observa le Shérif.

« Est-ce que vous savez qui l'avait kidnappé ? Et pourquoi ? »

\- Mélissa, soupira-t-il, passant sa main sur sa nuque. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Oui, oui, je sais, enquête en cours et tout… »

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers le lit et mit sa main sur le front de l'Adjoint.

« Mais malgré tout, vous êtes incroyablement chanceux, jeune homme. »

L'Adjoint Parrish ouvrit les yeux, mais ne paraissait pas si heureux que ça. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui on avait volé son jouet préféré. Avec un long soupir, il se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Oui, depuis le temps elle était habituée au fait que personne n'aimait rester à l'hôpital, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus avec le jeune homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Un quelque chose de nerveux qui avait été seulement calmé par la médecine injectée.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place à Peter Hale. Son regard passa de Scott, à Mélissa, puis au Shérif, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'Adjoint.

« Mon garçon, soupira-t-il. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Maître, murmura-t-il dans un souffle quasi imperceptible. »

En quelques pas, Peter était à côté du lit et s'assit. Surprise, Mélissa vit que le jeune homme essayait de s'asseoir sur les genoux du plus vieux.

Peter l'enlaça, le rapprochant de lui.

« Je suis là, mon garçon, marmonna-t-il, frottant avec douceur le dos de l'autre homme. Là, là, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité à présent. »

Il sortit un collier de sa poche et le mit au cou du jeune homme, qui sembla se relaxer immédiatement. Puis, il se contenta de l'enlacer, jusqu'à ce que, après un long moment, il regarda le Shérif.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, ignorant les regards choqués qu'il reçut des autres personnes présentes. »

* * *

 _Mon_ garçon ?

Maître ?

John Stilinski eut l'impression, pendant un moment, qu'il avait été projeté dans une autre dimension. Regardant son fils, qui entre-temps était arrivé, et Scott, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette sensation.

Stiles était bouche bée devant cette scène, les vêtements de l'Adjoint toujours dans ses mains.

Scott s'était, sans s'en rendre compte, rapproché de sa mère et touchait son bras du sien.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité de murmures de remerciements et de promesses chuchotées, Peter sortit de sa poche un collier.

Un collier noir, souple, telle la soie, qu'il mit autour du cou de l'Adjoint, le fermant avec un ''Mon bon garçon'' chuchoté, ainsi qu'un baiser sur son front. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux pour leur demander :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Durant un court instant, le Shérif fut tenté de lui dire la même chose qu'à Mélissa, mais son Adjoint fut plus rapide.

« J'ai été kidnappé, Maître, murmura-t-il doucement, toujours dans les bras du plus vieux.

\- Je le sais, mon garçon, dit Hale avec lenteur. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi, et par qui.

\- C'est une enquête en… »

Le Shérif ne put dire plus, Parrish étant une fois de plus, plus rapide.

« Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant, Maître. C'est pour ça que Brian m'a eu.

\- Brian ? »

La curiosité de John était piquée lorsqu'il entendit le dégoût dans la voix du loup-garou. Qui que soit ce Brian, Peter Hale devait surement le connaître.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu toutes les informations utiles de la part de l'Adjoint Parrish et en ce moment-même, l'Adjoint Haigh était en train de mettre en garde à vue ledit Brian. Kidnapper un Adjoint n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère et il était certain que l'homme allait se prendre quelques années derrière les barreaux.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son Adjoint était en train de déballer toute l'affaire à Peter Hale sans s'arrêter.

Il prit une longue inspiration, se préparant à arrêter l'engouement de son policier, mais Mélissa fut plus rapide.

« Okay, messieurs, les heures de visite sont finies. Si vous pouviez tous partir maintenant. »

* * *

Mélissa pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air et elle vit le Shérif respirer un bon coup, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait, ou pas, regretter, elle intervint.

« Okay, messieurs, les heures de visites sont finies. Si vous pouviez tous partir maintenant. »

Et disant cela, elle prit Scott et Stiles et les fit sortir. Puis, elle se saisit de la porte, la tenant ouverte et regarda le Shérif, le mettant au défi de la contredire.

Ce qu'il fit.

« Mais… commença-t-il. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, Shérif, le patient a besoin de repos, vous pouvez revenir demain.

\- Mais, essaya-t-il à nouveau. »

Il devint silencieux lorsqu'il vit son regard. II pointa ensuite Hale et bougonna.

« Et lui ? »

Elle regarda Hale et Parrish, qui semblaient être perdus dans leur propre monde et elle sourit avec douceur.

« Il est de la famille, constata-t-elle. »

Elle remarqua la surprise dans les yeux du Hale, et le sourire hésitant.

« Et vous, non, continua-t-elle, prenant le Shérif par le bras pour le mettre à la porte, la refermant derrière lui.

\- Merci M'dame, entendit-elle de la part d'un Parrish reconnaissant, et elle se retourna. »

Parrish, toujours accroché à Hale, telle une moule à son rocher, ses jambes sur les genoux du plus vieux, les bras autour de sa taille.

C'était étrange de voir Peter, habituellement si dérangé, aussi détendu et… presque heureux. Il caressait le dos de Jordan avec absence comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Vous aurez beaucoup d'explications à donner demain, jeune homme, s'amusa-t-elle, se rapprochant du lit. »

Parrish baissa les yeux.

« Je sais, marmonna-t-il. »

Il leva à nouveau les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire, admit-il. »

Il se déplaça un peu, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du Hale.

« Nous pouvons le faire ensemble, mon garçon, murmura le plus vieux dans son oreille. »

Parrish secoua la tête.

« Non, Maître, je crois que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. »

\- Vous pouvez toujours commencer par moi, suggéra Mélissa. Voyez ça comme un exercice. »

Parrish se mit à rire sans joie.

« Par où je commence ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

« Commençons par le début, l'encouragea-t-elle. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? »

* * *

Le Shérif était en train de faire des trous dans le linoléum devant la chambre, posant son oreille de temps à autre sur la porte, ignorant royalement les ricanements de Scott et Stiles.

« Maman vous dira lorsqu'elle saura ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là, signala Scott.

\- Je le sais mon garçon, soupira le Shérif. »

Il s'assit à côté d'eux.

« C'est juste que… »

Il leva une main en direction de la porte fermée.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a laissé rester et elle m'a jeté dehors ? »

Stiles explosa de rire.

« Vraiment papa ? Ton ego a pris cher ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est purement professionnel, contra-t-il, sans grande conviction. »

Stiles redoubla d'hilarité.

« Bien sûr papa, il vaut mieux que tu penses ça. »

Puis, il se leva, et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Scott.

« Allez viens mon pote, on y va. J'ai des pizzas à la maison avec nos noms dessus.

\- Pizza ? questionna John avec espoir. Quel genre ?

\- Le type végétarien pour toi, papa, répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire. Tu le sais très bien. Les nôtres en revanche, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Scott, ont toute la viande dont on peut rêver.

\- Génial, s'enthousiasma Scott. Allons-y ! »

Les garçons se précipitèrent hors de l'hôpital, se chamaillant jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la porte. Le Shérif les suivit du regard et sourit. Meilleurs amis en effet, pensa-t-il. Il s'appuya contre le mur et retourna à son devoir, qui était de surveiller la porte. Il pouvait attendre Mélissa.

Purement professionnel.

* * *

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander si vous êtes heureux, constata Mélissa. »

L'Adjoint approuva avec vigueur.

« Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de demander si oui ou non vous êtes consentant. J'ai des yeux, et je peux voir comment votre Maître vous traite. Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que le nom de Brian vous était familier à tous les deux ? »

Le visage du Hale s'assombrit et, sans s'en rendre compte, il rapprocha Parrish un peu plus contre lui. Mélissa hocha la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle, plus ou moins pour elle-même. Un ancien Dom, peut-être ? »

Parrish acquiesça, mais ce fut Peter qui répondit.

« Un dom de la pire engeance. Il a détruit mon… Jordan. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Et ce n'est pas acceptable.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? »

Elle se moqua de Peter et de sa supposée tête innocente.

« Oh voyons, Peter, s'amusa-t-elle. Je vous connais. Et après tout ce que j'ai vu ici… en aucun cas vous ne pourriez laisser passer ça. »

Le sourire qu'elle reçut en retour la fit se sentir presque désolée pour ce Brian.

Presque.

Mais elle avait vu les blessures, elle les avait soignées, elle avait entendu l'histoire. De celle, posée et calme que le Shérif lui avait sorti et celle, plus émotionnelle et passionnée que lui avait donné Peter.

Donc oui… Presque.

Elle ne dirait rien au Shérif par rapport à la lueur qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de Peter à ce moment. Au moment où l'homme sortira du bureau du Shérif, il devrait courir. Courir aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à un endroit inatteignable pour un loup-garou. Et Peter Hale était un loup-garou très déterminé, dont le compagnon avait été blessé.

Elle tapota son épaule, et se leva. Vérifiant une dernière fois les signes vitaux, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vous laisse tous les deux seuls. Si vous voulez rester, Peter, je peux dire à une infirmière d'apporter un lit supplémentaire.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-il, posant ses jambes sur le lit, l'autre homme quasiment sur lui. Je pense qu'on se débrouillera. »

Elle vit le pur bonheur sur le visage du plus jeune et elle hocha la tête.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur le Shérif et soupira.

Sans surprise, le Shérif se leva immédiatement et marcha vers elle.

« Dîtes-moi tout !

\- Non !

\- Mais, Mélissa… »

Ce fut un gémissement cette fois-ci et elle dut se forcer pour contenir son sourire.

« Non, John. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du secret médical entre un patient et son docteur ? »

\- Mais vous n'êtes qu'une… commença-t-il. »

Mélissa se retourna, un doigt dans sa direction.

« Ne vous avisez même pas de terminer cette phrase, Shérif Stilinski ! »

Il eut la décence de paraître désolé.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'utile ? murmura-t-il.

\- Utile ? Utile pour qui ? Vous avez déjà attrapé le gars qui a blessé notre Adjoint. Maintenant, allez le questionner, mettez le face au tribunal et ensuite en prison. »

Et disant cela, elle le laissa en plan, prenant le dossier suivant, et s'éloigna.

* * *

Son loup intérieur était en train de grogner, menaçant de sortir. Il voulait chasser et détruire l'homme qui avait osé blesser son garçon. Avec lenteur, il caressa le dos de Jordan, sentant sous ses doigts les bandages et compresses. Il pouvait toujours respirer cette peur sous-jacente, en dessous de l'odeur de formol des hôpitaux.

« J'étais terrifié, admit Jordan après un moment. Quand il m'a attaché à la table et arraché les vêtements… j'étais terrifié de ce qu'il pouvait me faire. »

Peter le rapprocha contre lui, essayant de garder son calme. Cela ne servirait à rien de laisser sortir son loup maintenant. Son garçon avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin qu'il soit près de lui. Il déplaça ses mains jusqu'à toucher le collier.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? murmura-t-il. »

Jordan soupira.

« Pas grand-chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le Shérif le tient en garde-à-vue. Que tu sois là est un énorme plus, cela dit. Et si tu peux rester la nuit… je suppose que je ne suis plus habitué à dormir seul. »

Peter posa ses lèvres contre sa tête.

« Je resterai tant que tu auras besoin de moi, mon garçon.

\- Demain, je peux rentrer à la maison, marmonna Jordan, à moitié endormi. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Peter sentit le corps de son soumis se relaxer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Jordan Parrish quitta l'hôpital le lendemain même, après un dernier check-up du Docteur Geyer. Il n'avait aucun traumatisme crânien, ses blessures étaient en bonne voie de guérison et il fut laissé aux soins attentionnés de Peter Hale.

Brian Adam Henley, accusé de kidnapping et de torture à l'encontre de l'Adjoint Jordan Parrish, fut libéré sous caution du bureau du Shérif l'après-midi même.

Deux heures plus tard, il disparut.

Plus personne ne le revit jamais, personne ne retrouva jamais son corps.

Quand le Shérif vint questionner Parrish et Hale, ils avaient tous les deux des alibis en béton.

Et même si Peter avait un sourire étrange... John Stilinski avait entendu le point de vue de l'Adjoint, il avait lu les rapports de la scène du crime et il avait été celui qui avait enregistré la déposition et la confession d'Henley. Apparemment, lui et Parrish avait une histoire commune. Une histoire parsemée de violence de la part d'Henley. Quelques cicatrices étaient encore visibles dans le dos de l'Adjoint, comme l'avait fait remarquer Mélissa McCall.

Et donc, même si Hale avait cette lueur si sauvage dans les yeux… John conclut le dossier et le déposa dans les archives des nombreux cas non résolus de Beacon Hills.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, toute la ville de Beacon Hills avait déjà tout oublié de cet incident.

Une fois seulement, Jordan avait demandé à Peter s'il savait quelque chose à propos de la disparition de Brian Henley. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un simple ''Il a été pris en charge''.

Et il ne s'aventura pas plus loin.

Ils restèrent à la maison durant leurs scènes suivantes. Protégeant leur intimité. Ce fut intense. Très intense. Et extrêmement libérateur pour les deux.

Jordan soupira de plaisir avec les fessées, gémit quand il fut attaché à la croix de Saint-André, cria à chaque coup de fouet et pleura de bonheur quand il fut finalement autorisé à jouir, le sexe de son maître profondément enfoui dans son cul.

Peter se colla à lui avec force cette nuit-là. Et ce fut seulement plus tard, après une longue conversation, que Jordan réalisa à quel point son maître se sentait responsable pour l'enlèvement. Il était convaincu qu'Henley n'aurait rien tenté s'il avait su à quel point sa domination sur Jordan était absolue.

Ce soir, ils voulaient retourner au club, pour célébrer en quelque sorte, leur anniversaire. Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'ils avaient fait leur première scène ensembles.

Juste avant de partir, Peter l'avait arrêté.

« Six mois, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. »

Il retira le collier du cou de Jordan, après que celui-ci l'avait mis dès qu'il était rentré du travail ce soir.

« Six mois que tu es à moi, mon garçon. »

Jordan soupira avec bonheur et recula pour se positionner contre le corps de son maître, la tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour toi, garçon. »

Un doux murmure contre la peau de son cou, et le jeune homme frissonna.

« Quelque chose qui montrera à tous que tu es déjà pris. »

Il jeta le collier au sol et Jordan ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard mélancolique. Ce collier représentait tellement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon, murmura Peter. Ferme juste les yeux. Tu aimeras quoi qu'il advienne. »

Obéissant, Jordan ferma les yeux et fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa peau.

Du métal, réalisa-t-il, qui se réchauffa au contact de sa peau.

« Je veux, continua Peter, que tu puisses porter ton collier tous les jours. Même au travail. »

Un 'clic' rapide et les mains de son maître se reposèrent sur ses épaules, l'encourageant à avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'elles l'arrêtent à nouveau.

« Ouvre tes yeux maintenant, mon garçon, souffla Peter. »

Et Jordan fit ce qui lui était demandé.

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la chaîne autour de son cou. C'était une chaîne magnifique, en titane, assez petite pour passer inaperçue sous son uniforme, mais assez grosse pour être visible dans ses habits de tous les jours. Mais ce qui capta vraiment son attention, c'était le médaillon qui pendait au milieu. Il avait la taille d'un ongle, et gravé dessus, on pouvait lire ''Propriété de Peter Hale''.

« Maître, balbutia Jordan. C'est magnifique. Mais… »

Un doigt se posa sur sa bouche.

« Oui, mon garçon, tu le mérites. Tu as été particulièrement exceptionnel ces derniers mois. Et avec ce collier, je serai avec toi chaque jour. Même quand je ne suis pas avec toi. »

* * *

Peter n'était pas sûr si la chaîne, achetée dans la folie du moment, n'était pas un trop gros pas en avant. Mais Jordan Parrish s'agenouilla devant lui avec grâce et baissa la tête.

« Merci, Maître. Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Avec lenteur, Peter passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son soumis et sourit.

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Et maintenant, on y va, le club nous attend. »

Il redressa son soumis, l'embrassa avec passion sur les lèvres et le poussa avec empressement en direction de la porte.

« Dehors. Maintenant. »

Ils arrivèrent au club une demi-heure plus tard et dans la salle principale se trouvait déjà quelques couples en train de s'amuser.

La Scène, qui dominait le reste de la pièce, était brillamment éclairée et illuminait la croix de Saint-André.

Peter pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant des lumières, il savait que s'ils montaient sur la scène, son garçon serait parfaitement à l'aise.

Une femme blonde était déjà attachée à la croix et était savamment travaillée par son Dom. Des larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues, pendant que son Dom lui faisait rougir le dos avec une palette.

Peter et Jordan faisaient rarement des scènes devant un tel public et même si son garçon se tenait avec bravoure derrière lui, il était certain qu'il perdrait tout courage une fois sur l'estrade, face à la douzaine de personnes le regardant.

Et donc plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls dans leur chambre, il lui donnerait une bonne vieille fessée, le baiserait jusqu'à son premier orgasme et ensuite il l'attacherait à la croix, lui administrerait de bons coups de fouet, pour enfin l'attacher au cheval d'arçon et peindrait son corps avec de complexes motifs faits avec de la cire. Il avait un bon stock de bougies en pure paraffine qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Et à la toute fin, après avoir éjaculé partout sur le visage de son soumis, il le laisserait enfin jouir une deuxième fois. Mais là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'une bonne fellation de son garçon. Il l'attrapa par la main et le tira jusqu'à leur chambre favorite.

* * *

Jordan Parrish était déjà à moitié dans son espace de soumission. Il voyait bien comment cela allait se finir, il savait que dans peu de temps, il pourrait servir le sexe de son maître à nouveau.

Quand Peter s'assit, il s'agenouilla immédiatement face à lui, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois.

Un doigt glissa sur sa chaîne, et lentement, il leva la tête afin de voir les magnifiques yeux bleus de son maître.

« Un jour, je t'en achèterai un autre en cuir, murmura-t-il, plus à lui-même. »

Le cuir était un peu plus solide et des fois, il aimait agripper ledit collier, maintenir son soumis, le coller contre lui. La chaîne, malgré toute sa solidité, pouvait se briser d'un moment à l'autre. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son soumis.

« Un en cuir, qui sera à toi et uniquement à toi, ajouta-t-il pour Jordan. Qu'aucun autre soumis avant toi n'a jamais porté. Tu aimerais ça ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, maître, gémit Jordan, déjà à bout de souffle avant de commencer.

\- Très bien, je ferai donc ça.

\- Merci, Maître.

\- Maintenant, au boulot, mon garçon. Il y a une partie de mon corps qui se sent délaissée. »

Avec un sourire, Jordan se rapprocha, défit la braguette de son maître et sortit le sexe.

« Nous ne pouvons la laisser seule comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa-t-il. »

Et avant que Peter ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Jordan avait déjà avalé son sexe, le laissant sans voix.

Avec un soupir de bonheur, il ferma les yeux et se laissa diriger pas son maître.

* * *

« Te voilà, murmura John Stilinski à lui-même. »

Il écrivit une adresse et ferma le site sur son ordinateur, avant de supprimer l'historique.

C'était quelque chose de vital. Il l'avait appris à ses propres dépens. Quelque chose provoqué par un fils bien trop curieux.

Avec un frisson d'horreur, il se rappela l'affaire avec le travesti. Il avait cherché des informations sur internet et avait oublié de supprimer son historique.

Stiles avait tout trouvé le jour suivant et, pendant les semaines suivantes, John avait reçu plein de moqueries, trouvé des spams dans ses mails le redirigeant vers des sites de talons hauts à sa taille. Et quand il faisait des courses avec Stiles, le petit garnement avait réussi à lui faire acheter du maquillage en douce.

« Juste au cas où, Papa. »

Et donc, quand il s'était mis à chercher sur le BDSM à propos d'un club, nommé 'Beat-it'', il avait dû être absolument certain que son fils ne trouverait jamais une seule chose à ce propos.

Oui, il savait qu'espionner les gens n'était pas très sympa. Mais s'il n'avait pas espionné son Adjoint, il n'aurait jamais découvert qu'ils avaient prévu de se rendre dans ce club très spécial ce soir.

Et oui, il savait aussi que c'était une très mauvaise idée de suivre son Adjoint, pour être sûr que ce pervers de Peter Hale ne le blessait pas. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Même après avoir vu avec quelle douceur il s'était occupé du jeune homme à l'hôpital.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'histoire de sa tête. Les cicatrices qu'il avait vues et la lueur dans les yeux de Peter quand il avait vu l'état de l'Adjoint.

Et donc, il s'habilla de son meilleur jeans, une chemise noire et conduisit à l'adresse qu'il avait trouvée.

Quand il arriva au club, aux alentours de dix heures, il n'eut qu'à montrer son badge pour pouvoir rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Des gens nus, partout. Des corps virils et musclés, se frottant l'un à l'autre. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes à genoux, suçant d'autres hommes. Il pouvait entendre des gémissements, des pleurs, des coups de fouet, des bruits de bois et de plastique contre la peau.

Avec précaution, il se déplaça dans le club, encore plus surpris de voir qu'il recevait plusieurs offres, la plupart du temps par de jeunes hommes. Mais il y avait aussi quelques femmes, l'appelant 'Papa', le regardant avec une lueur d'espoir sur leurs beaux visages.

« Je peux être ta petite fille chérie, offrit une jeune femme, se collant à lui. »

John soupira et retira ses bras de sa taille. Elle était à peine plus âgée que Stiles et il se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait retirer d'une relation avec un vieux loubard comme lui.

Il lui caressa doucement le visage.

« Écoute mon ange, dit-il. Je ne suis pas ce que tu recherches. Mais est-ce que tu aurais vu un homme, un peu âgé, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus ? Il est là avec un homme plus jeune. »

Ses yeux brillèrent.

« Oh, vous voulez parler du loup-garou et de son garçon. »

Elle se tourna, les cherchant des yeux et s'arrêta sur un coin mal éclairé, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Ils sont là, dit-elle. »

Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Mais vous n'aurez pas de chance avec eux. Peter ne partage pas. Et depuis qu'il est avec son homme, il n'a joué avec personne d'autre, dit-elle avec un soupir d'envie. Ils sont chanceux de s'être trouvés.

\- Je ne veux pas… c'est juste… ils sont amis, bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé de son sous-entendu. »

Son visage se figea.

« Oh, répondit-elle. »

Elle tenta une ébauche de sourire.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas jouer avec moi ? »

\- Absolument certain, mon ange, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Dommage, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle se tourna et disparut dans la foule avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait montré et il était là. Peter Hale, assis à une table, détendu et semblant en paix avec lui-même et le monde entier. Mais où se trouvait donc Parrish ? Il plissa les yeux, essayant de voir un peu mieux, mais Hale leva les yeux et le regarda directement. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant et il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Avec précaution, il se rapprocha, évitant des mains trop baladeuses et il fut finalement face à Peter Hale.

Et tout à coup, il sut où se trouvait son Adjoint. Il le vit agenouillé au sol, devant Peter Hale, qui avait sorti son sexe et se faisait sucer avec délectation par le plus jeune.

John rougit comme une tomate. C'était une scène privée, si intime et pourtant ils le faisaient à la vue et au su de tous. Est-ce que c'était ça que l'Adjoint préférait ? D'être utilisé ? D'être regardé ?

« Asseyez-vous, Shérif, lui proposa Peter. »

Et sans même réfléchir, John s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Je dois vous dire, que je suis surpris de vous voir ici, dit Peter sur le ton de la conversation. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était le genre d'endroit que vous fréquentiez.

\- Ce n'en est pas un, grogna-t-il. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'Adjoint.

« Je voulais juste être sûr qu'il allait bien. »

Le sourire de Peter se fit plus dangereux et il passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Oh il va très bien, n'est-ce pas, garçon ? demanda-t-il doucement, parlant à Parrish. »

Parrish libéra le sexe du Hale, le regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

« Oui, maître, parfaitement bien. »

\- Vous voyez ? sortit Peter nonchalamment. »

Et il guida à nouveau Parrish vers son sexe.

« Il y a beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes ici qui adoreraient jouer avec vous, continua-t-il. »

John rentra la tête dans ses épaules, et il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Oui, j'ai… euh… remarqué.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas jouer ? demanda à nouveau Peter. »

John frissonna face au ton chargé d'érotisme de Peter.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment… »

Il s'arrêta, pas complètement sûr qu'il arriverait à exprimer à quel point il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Votre zone de confort habituelle ? proposa Peter avec emphase et John approuva. Vous savez, vous n'avez pas forcément besoin d'être adepte de ce style de vie pour pouvoir l'apprécier de temps à autre. Prenez cet homme par exemple. »

Peter lui indiqua du doigt un jeune homme qui était attaché à une croix en forme de 'X' et qui se faisait fouetter joyeusement par un homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit les marques rouges sur son dos.

« C'est un habitué, continua Peter. J'ai pu jouer avec lui, et… Wow ! Attention, mon garçon, les dents ! »

Il retira la bouche de Parrish de son sexe, et John ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Le visage du jeune homme avait perdu sa jovialité et Peter lui caressa doucement les joues.

« Désolé mon garçon, murmura-t-il. »

John était surpris. Apparemment, l'Adjoint n'avait pas été très attentionné et pourtant, voilà que c'était Peter qui s'excusait. Peter sentit sa confusion et se rassit pendant que Parrish retournait vénérer son sexe, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour cela. Il lui sourit.

« Il n'aime pas quand je parle des autres soumis avec lesquels j'ai pu jouer avant. Mais comme je le disais, cet homme là-bas… il est là toutes les deux semaines environ. Banquier ou un truc dans le genre. Un gros poisson, dans le milieu où il est, avec beaucoup de responsabilités. Et quand il a besoin de relâcher la pression, se détendre, il vient ici, reçoit de bons coups de fouet, un câlin avec une jolie femme ensuite et il repart chez lui en continuant sa vie comme si de rien n'était. »

John regarda l'homme plus attentivement, il pouvait voir le bandeau sur ses yeux, la brune plantureuse face à lui, une de ses mains sur son torse, le caressant avec douceur. Il voyait le bâillon dans sa bouche, l'empêchant de faire trop de bruit, mais il voyait aussi la manière dont l'autre homme le fouettait. Jamais trop fort, jamais la peau n'était arrachée, toujours avec l'intention de ne pas causer trop de douleur.

« C'est quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour moi, admit John après quelques instants. »

Peter rigola tout bas.

« Je peux comprendre, répondit-il. »

Puis, ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau de cette lueur. Cette lueur dont John savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Vous voulez goûter vous-même ? »

John se tourna vers lui, confus.

« Pardon ? »

Peter se rapprocha de lui.

« Je suis certain que vous devez déjà savoir que je ne partage pas mon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le souffle de Peter était chaud contre son oreille, et John était partagé, entre s'enfuir, parce que… Hey ? Peter Hale ! ou se rapprocher. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un contact physique, autre que les câlins et son fils, remontait à des années et ça lui manquait en quelque sorte. Mais voilà… Peter Hale ?

Ledit Peter Hale lui sourit, son expression le trahissant trop bien.

« Pas moi, Shérif, mais je suis flatté quand même. Non, je pensais plus à mon garçon, vous remerciant pour l'avoir sauvé. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Shérif ? Un petit traitement bien relaxant, sans aucune conséquence ? »

Sans prévenir, Parrish arrêta sa fellation, observant son… maître, bon dieu, il ne se ferait jamais à ce mot, avec un regard plein d'espoir.

« Vraiment, maître ? »

Peter tapota sa tête, tel un gros matou.

« Si le Shérif le veut bien, je te donne la permission de le sucer, mon garçon. Mais ce n'est valable que pour cette fois-ci, d'accord ? Pas de gâteries au boulot !

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans tout ça ? se décida finalement à dire le pauvre John. »

Il était embarrassé de sentir son sexe durcir dans son pantalon. Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un désir aussi intense de se faire sucer par son subordonné.

Peter le regarda, un sourire de connaisseur sur le visage.

« Pas vraiment. Détendez-vous, installez-vous confortablement, et appréciez mon offre. Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas de ça, vous avez toujours l'option de partir. Et on n'en parlera plus jamais, ronronna-t-il. »

Et avec lenteur, il retira son sexe de la bouche de Parrish, qui était rouge et accueillante depuis quand John remarquait-il ce genre de choses ? Peter remit sa braguette, attira l'Adjoint vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. John les dévisagea, abasourdi par cette démonstration d'affection, mais aussi de domination, autant l'une que l'autre.

Hale mit fin au baiser et dirigea le plus jeune vers l'entrejambe du Shérif.

« Maintenant va, et remercie le Shérif comme il faut, mon garçon. »

* * *

Peter avait été amusé quand il avait entendu les murmures lors de l'arrivée du Shérif. L'ouïe exceptionnelle des loups-garous était quelque chose de génial. Et donc il sut dès le début qu'il y avait une nouvelle tête dans le club, habillée tout en noir, appartenant au Shérif. Un peu cliché, mais c'était agréable de voir qu'il avait essayé de se fondre dans la masse.

Il avait entendu Janice l'approcher. C'était une gentille fille, dont le père l'avait abandonnée à l'âge de quatre ans. Et depuis ce jour, elle cherchait quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Ce n'était pas forcément à propos de sexe pour elle. C'était principalement pour se réconforter, avoir de l'amour et de la discipline. Pas qu'il avait été intéressé par elle, mais elle avait raconté son histoire à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Il avait aussi entendu le Shérif décliner la proposition.  
Et ensuite, il avait pu voir les yeux du Shérif s'arrêter sur les siens et il lui avait fait signe de s'approcher. Avant qu'il ne puisse arriver, Peter avait arrêté la fellation de Parrish, s'était penché vers lui et l'avait prévenu qu'ils auraient de la visite.

Son garçon l'avait regardé avec ses yeux verts grands ouverts, un peu perdu, mais quand Peter mentionna le Shérif, ses iris retrouvèrent leur clarté et pendant une seconde, il eut l'air paniqué. Peter lui caressa la joue avec affection.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, garçon. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, okay ? Laissons-le venir et voir ce qu'il veut, d'accord ? »

Avant que son garçon ne puisse répondre, son sexe était déjà de retour dans sa bouche, le faisant taire de manière efficace.

Et Hale s'appuya de nouveau dans le fauteuil, attendant que le Shérif daigne arriver.

* * *

Il était là, pensa Jordan, son cœur s'affolant. Il était là dans le club. Le Shérif, son patron. Le premier homme sur lequel il avait fantasmé quand il était arrivé dans cette ville.

Il regarda son maître, se sentant perdu, comme s'il tombait dans le vide.

« Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal, avait-il dit. »

Et il lui faisait confiance.

Il n'était pas honteux de ce qu'il était ou de ce qu'il aimait. Mais il y avait une différence entre satisfaire ses envies sexuelles dans le silence de sa chambre ou du club, entouré de gens comme lui, et que son patron le voit à genoux, servant son maître.

Mais la main de son maître dans ses cheveux le calmait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse replonger dans son espace de soumission à nouveau. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le Shérif s'asseoir à côté de son maître. Il pouvait entendre leur discussion tranquille malgré la musique. Il put entendre le ''je voulais juste être sûr qu'il allait bien''. Il sentit une main le relever et regarda son maître dans les yeux.

« Oh il va très bien, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? »

Il lâcha le sexe pour répondre avec franchise.

« Oui, maître, parfaitement bien. »

Et c'était la vérité. Il était heureux. Plus heureux que jamais auparavant. Il avait un travail qu'il adorait, dans une ville qui l'avait accepté immédiatement et il avait un maître qui s'occupait de lui et qui l'aimait.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas écouter la conversation entre son maître et le Shérif qui se passait à côté de lui. Tout à coup, il entendit les mots ''jouer avec lui'' et sans même y penser, il mordit. Son maître gémit, le regarda, vit son regard et lui caressa la joue.

« Désolé mon garçon, murmura Peter, en lui donnant un baiser d'excuse. »

Maintenant, il écouta avec plus d'attention et il les entendit soudainement discuter de lui, remerciant le Shérif comme il fallait.

« Non, je pensais plus à mon garçon, vous remerciant pour l'avoir sauvé. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Shérif ? Un petit traitement bien relaxant, sans aucune conséquence ? »

Son propre sexe se mit à durcir encore plus à l'idée et il répondit.

« Vraiment, maître ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi. »

Peter lui sourit et quand il lui caressa la tête, il se laissa faire.

« Si le Shérif le veut bien, je te donne la permission de le sucer, mon garçon. Mais ce n'est valable que pour cette fois-ci, d'accord ? Pas de gâteries au boulot ! »

Jordan approuva avec joie, mais fut un peu déçu lorsqu'il entendit le Shérif demander.

« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans tout ça ? »

Son maître se rapprocha plus près du Shérif et murmura.

« Pas vraiment. Détendez-vous, installez-vous confortablement, et appréciez mon offre. Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas de ça, vous avez toujours l'option de partir. Et on n'en parlera plus jamais. »

Pendant un moment, Jordan eut peur que le Shérif ne décide vraiment de se lever et partir, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il ne fit que soupirer et ne bougea pas. Peter le releva et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Maintenant va, et remercie le Shérif comme il faut, mon garçon. »

Avec empressement, avant que le Shérif ne puisse changer d'avis, il se libéra de l'étreinte de son maître, s'avança là où son patron était assis et se saisit de sa braguette. Une grande main familière se posa sur la sienne.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, murmura le Shérif. »

Avec douceur, Jordan retira sa main de la sienne.

« Mais, j'en ai envie, répondit-il tout aussi doucement. »

Il ouvrit le bouton, fit glisser la braguette et pris le sexe à demi en érection du Shérif dans sa main. Il le branla avec lenteur, savourant la sensation dans sa main. La peau était douce et pourtant, il était dur dans sa main, comme celle de son maître, mais néanmoins si différente. Elle n'était pas aussi grosse que celle de Peter, mais légèrement plus longue et un peu recourbée. Un gémissement au-dessus de lui le fit lever les yeux et regarder ceux du Shérif.

« Est-ce que ça vous fait du bien, Shérif ? demanda-t-il avec précaution. »

Il sourit quand il vit que le Shérif ne pouvait qu'approuver de la tête. Le sexe dans sa main était lourd, et lentement, Jordan se rapprocha, léchant doucement la pointe et fut ravi lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement à nouveau, plus fort.

« C'est ça, mon garçon, murmura Peter à côté de lui, glissant sa main le long de son dos. »

Tout à coup, une autre main se posa sur sa tête avec douceur, le guidant. Jordan prit une longue inspiration, détendit les muscles de sa gorge et laissa le Shérif le guider alors qu'il avalait son sexe jusqu'à la base.

* * *

Peter regarda son garçon faire plaisir au Shérif, observant les gens aux regards plein de désir, et parfois de jalousie, des autres couples. Il les entendait murmurer des choses comme ''si beau'', ''j'aimerais être à sa place'' et ''j'aimerais avoir ça aussi''.

Mais il entendit aussi le doux murmure de l'homme à côté de lui.

« Oui, mon beau, un si bon garçon. »

John Stilinski semblait être perdu dans son monde et ignorait complètement que ce qu'il disait ne tombait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. À savoir, lui. Le reste du groupe était concentré sur Jordan, à genoux, le suçant sans même cacher son enthousiasme.

L'ouïe des loups-garous était un gros plus dans ce genre de moment. Il était plus concentré sur John, qui déversait un flot de paroles, telles que ''c'est ça, mon ange'', ou des encouragements, ''Vas-y, un peu plus profond''. Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses bien plus salaces qui passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Des choses murmurées encore plus bas et seulement entendu par lui, grâce à son ouïe surnaturelle.

Des choses comme ''vas-y mon garçon, suce ma queue''. Et cela faisait frissonner Peter de désir. Oh, tout ce monde qui lui était offert, plein de possibilités. Il soupira d'envie et posa sa main sur le dos de Jordan. L'autre homme ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, ses yeux remplis d'excitation.

« Est-ce que mes promesses étaient déplacées, ronronna-t-il, et le Shérif secoua la tête.

\- Est-ce que je peux… »

Le Shérif avala difficilement sa salive.

« Est-ce que je devrais me retirer… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase et Peter secoua la tête.

« Non, il adore avaler. »

Ses mots furent plus que suffisants pour exciter le Shérif encore plus. Il donna des coups de reins plus sauvages, murmurant à l'oreille de Jordan.

« C'est ça, mon garçon. Avale tout ce que je vais te donner. »

Avec un grognement, il se déversa dans la bouche avide de l'Adjoint.

Jordan avala, gémissant face au goût particulier et nettoyant consciencieusement le sexe du Shérif, avant de le ranger dans le pantalon. Peter remarqua l'expression béate du Shérif et celle, quasi désespéré de son garçon. Un seul regard lui donna la réponse : son garçon était à deux doigts d'éjaculer. Mais Peter savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Pas sans sa permission. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que son garçon le regarde, puis il tapota son genou avec douceur, le prenant sur ses genoux dès qu'il fut à portée. Sa main se referma immédiatement autour du sexe durci de son garçon. Seulement, une main tremblante se posa sur son poignet et le fit s'arrêter. Il leva les yeux, regarda John.

« Laissez-moi lui rendre la pareille, dit-il dans un souffle, encore dans les brumes de l'orgasme. S'il vous plaît. »

Et avant que Peter ne puisse répondre, la main de John le poussa et se referma sur le sexe de son garçon.

Le gémissement qui émana de Jordan était un mélange de douleur, plaisir, honte et envie et il jouit. Jouit sans permission.

Peter sourit, tel un prédateur, écoutant son soumis s'excuser encore et encore. Il le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Je vais laisser passer ça, mon garçon, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du jeune homme. Mais refais-le encore une fois et tu ne pourrais pas t'asseoir pendant un bon moment. »

Il sourit encore plus quand il sentit le sexe contre sa main durcir un peu.

* * *

Quand le sperme encore chaud de l'Adjoint se répandit sur sa main, John en gémit. C'était tellement érotique et voir le visage du plus jeune se tordre de plaisir l'avait étrangement rempli de tendresse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Jordan se posait contre le cou de Peter, haletant à moitié pendant que sa main agrippait toujours le t-shirt avec force. John pouvait voir, et même sentir, le sentiment de plénitude qui irradiait des deux hommes. Avant qu'il ne puisse retirer sa main du sexe de l'Adjoint, des doigts puissants crochetèrent son poignet et une voix séduisante se mit à parler.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, mon garçon. Tu as salopé la main du Shérif. Sois un bon garçon et nettoie moi tout ça. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, John fut témoin du léger frisson traversant le corps du plus jeune et quelques instants plus tard, il faillit gémir quand il vit Parrish s'asseoir, sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de sa langue passer sur sa peau, ramassant chaque goutte de sperme qu'il pouvait avoir.

Il essaya de parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit, sa gorge était nouée d'émotion.

« Merci, murmura-t-il finalement. Merci pour tout. »

Mais Peter secoua la tête, ses yeux brillant d'amusement.

« Non, répliqua-t-il. Merci à vous, Shérif. Merci pour avoir retrouvé mon garçon, et me l'avoir ramené sain et sauf. »

Il rapprocha involontairement le jeune homme près de lui.

John prit une longue inspiration.

« Ce n'était pas à propos de votre garçon, répondit-il après un long moment passé à les regarder. »

Observant Peter aussi proche de son garçon lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. La dévotion que montrait Jordan à l'égard du plus vieux était quelque chose de précieux, qui avait besoin d'être chérie.

« C'était à propos de quelqu'un blessant un membre de mon équipe, continua-t-il. Avec mes adjoints. Et personne ne touche à ce qui est sous mon commandement. Je suis responsable de leur sécurité. Et prends mes responsabilités très au sérieux. »

Peter plissa les yeux, avant de sourire.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas revenir jouer ici de temps à autre ? demanda-t-il, séducteur. Vous feriez un Dom parfait pour un soumis plus qu'heureux de vous avoir. »

John était extrêmement heureux de ne pas avoir de boisson dans la gorge… sinon il aurait tout recraché devant cette constatation. Il regarda le couple à côté de lui sans y croire et se força à sourire.

« Ah, non, merci, réussit-il enfin à dire, ignorant une voix intérieure lui disant que, 'pourquoi pas ?' »

Repositionnant son soumis à moitié endormi sur ses genoux, Peter se rapprocha de lui et lui murmurant, toujours sur ce ton si séducteur.

« Si vous jouez correctement, peut-être que je considèrerais vous prêter mon soumis, un jour. »

John entendit un gémissement de bonheur de la part du jeune homme assis sur les genoux du plus vieux, et il sut que son Adjoint était totalement partant à cette idée.

« J'y penserai, souffla-t-il, ne sachant pas dans quoi il s'engageait. »

Peter se remit dans sa position initiale.

« Réfléchissez donc, répondit-il nonchalamment. »

Il fit un signe à un serveur, qui lui apporta des verres, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de commander. Peter tendit au Shérif une bière et posa contre les lèvres de son soumis un verre d'eau de l'autre main. Il se prit un verre de vin.

« Bois, ordonna-t-il gentiment à son soumis. »

Parrish but son verre sans poser de questions.

John fit tourner la bouteille dans ses mains, la reposant ensuite sans même la boire.

« Je devrais partir, murmura-t-il, scannant la salle à nouveau. »

Il savait qu'il devait partir. Il avait fait ce pourquoi il était venu en premier lieu, et même plus que prévu. Maintenant il était temps pour lieu de rentrer chez lui. Un dernier coup d'œil rapide, et il se leva.

« Ce fut une soirée… enrichissante, dit-il à Peter. »

Il tendit sa main à Peter qui la serra. Il hésita un moment, puis il passa sa main affectueusement dans les cheveux de Jordan, appréciant le quasi ronronnement que l'Adjoint sortit.

« Je vous vois lundi, Adjoint. »

Quand il sortit du club, il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, le rafraichissant. Cette soirée avait été une révélation pour lui, de plus d'une manière différente. Quand il fut dans sa voiture, il regarda dans le rétroviseur et ne fut plus si certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

Peter rapprocha son garçon près de lui. Il avait été sérieux à propos de partager, il n'était pas trop sûr de pourquoi il avait proposé ça. Etait-ce parce qu'il faisait confiance au Shérif pour ne pas profiter de la confiance de son soumis et lui ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais son offre ?

« Est-ce que tu aimerais ça, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il à l'homme qui se reposait sur ses genoux. »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il savait que Jordan était fatigué. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose ce soir, mais la présence du Shérif, dans leur lieu de débauche et de repos, avait été un tourbillon émotionnel pour le jeune homme.

« Je pense que si jamais je devais te partager, partant du principe que tu serais d'accord, ce serait avec John Stilinski. »

Il se parlait plus ou moins à lui-même, sachant que le jeune homme dormait déjà à moitié dans ses bras. Il vida tranquillement son verre de vin, appréciant l'atmosphère ambiante. Le fait est qu'il pouvait être lui-même, personne ne le jugeait.

* * *

L'oreiller était moelleux contre sa joue, et le souffle de son Dom n'était que douceur. Avec lenteur, Jordan Parrish ouvrit les yeux et contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé comme ça, il se sentit en sécurité.

Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son maître à côté de lui, il se retourna dans ses bras, l'observant.

Il y avait encore quelques personnes qui insultaient son maître. Qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait choisi d'être avec un supposé fou furieux. Qui ne comprendraient jamais pourquoi il adorait se mettre à genoux pour un autre homme.

Mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait trouvé son homme parfait et tant que Peter Hale voudrait de lui, à ses côtés, il serait plus qu'heureux de rester.

Il se rapprocha du corps chaud à côté de lui, souriant quand un bras puissant se posa contre sa taille, le tirant contre lui, et il se rendormit.

La fin.

* * *

Encore un immense merci pour m'avoir suivi avec cette très belle histoire !  
Merci à l'auteure qui a accepté de me laisser traduire cette histoire !

With my sincerious love  
Uki


End file.
